Da Ead Krakaz
History War Mek (cuase he is a Warboss and a Big Mek) Kluzz Da Smasher, this oversized and even bigger brained ork is a one of a kind. due to his size and wits alone he could be a warboss, however he likes his machines and he likes em big. his personal Battlewagon is nearly twice as big as a normal one and actually has some rather astounding surprises on it, first it has lots of non ork tech. a few things that it has are eldar antigrav engines on the underside giving it minimal flight capabilities this is handy when trying to get it over something. another thing is it has an shock prow like a dark eldar's however this is designed to go on the battlewagon and will put a hole in anything including a monolith on the fist hit. there is an assortment of there things which I will get through later. Who are the Most Prominent Oddboyz of the Tribe due to how it functions Meks and pain boyz have have become quite popular particualaraly Mekz because they are the ones that build all of the machienery Alliances and Enemies Still working on deciding the most pronamant enemies and so far they don't have any allies Ork Warfare Tactics Da Ead Krakaz for the most part sums it up, they like to do a a full all out bull rush at the opponent, the only major differences between them and other typical orks clans is that they are over mechanicized, almost everybody is in heavy armor or better and there plating is much thicker with several times as many power-armored nobs as a regular clan there size would have these orks don't die easily. the idea came up when one of the meks noticed the survival rate of the power armored nobs survived much longer than other orks so he started building more heavly armored Trucks which had loud noisy engines that when cranked to full power could practically bash its self halfway through an space marine army running over any that got in it's way and hardly be scratched soon he would start bullying lesser orks to make them stack power armor since it was to heavy for grots later he disapeared into his work shop for so long until the warboss got tired of him and finally stormed into the work shop in front of him stood a nobs power armor much bigger than he had seen before and it was magnificent the mek looked up from another project "I kreated 'at or you boss, an dis" he lifted up a cyborg arm with power klaw on the end with chain blades as the klaw the it was much better than his old one which had served his purpose as a nob but that was fit only for a warboss. the mek soon became the head mek and soon had products spilling out of work shops new power armor and better truks and battle wagons before anybody realized it there numbers had grown due to less deaths on the battle field because they would have heavy equipment and better machines. than the mek pulled out his true master work pieces one at a time letting the clan get comfortable than pulling out a new kreation first to come was light nob armor that could easily be removed this was for heavy infantry units which charged in to the melee next came large heavy and surprisingly accurate Artillery the shels could be regular shells or even better they could put four to five grots in one shell which would pop open five seconds after impact these proved haddy when you got one right on top of a tank. latter he showed his grot flyer bombs were simply miniature kopters with a single bomb which they would drop on something than fly away there worked in swarm tactics. all during the time everything was getting more powerful truks could charge through enemy lines as they hardly were scraped the artillery would ususaly take out the worst of the advisories or capture them using Grot shells usually this happened to tanks this has also happened to a imperial titan when a lucky shell went right through into the control room. Characters WIP Quotes Place here some quotes that your Orks say in the heat of battle or the Madboyz could have quoted some strange stuff. Also here you can emphasize how good the warboss is with some quotes about his size and tremendousness. About quotes should be of enemies possibly looking frightened by the Big Boss, whatever comes to your mind and be sure it is Orky enough for the By quotes section, you can write it. Other Information Planet Mention the type of planet your Orks live on. Just remember that Orks can live on any type of planet except for probably the most harsh type of planet. Category:Pyrak Category:Orks Category:Ork Tribes